Devices in a smart home environment include a host of circuit components and interfaces for enabling communications with other systems, devices, and/or servers. Some smart devices include multiple radios within a compact area for receiving and transmitting signals on various wavelengths to other devices and across networks. For example, some smart devices gather information and/or communicate via radar.